User talk:ThisIsRiderHana
Hey there, ! ''' ---------- Welcome! Re: Post limit? Hi Hana, Yeah, that would be handy to continue in the same thread instead of having to create a new one every 500 posts. Unfortunately, I fiddled around with a bunch of things and it doesn't look like I can change the post limit. You can try your luck asking an Admin like Annabeth or Tauriel if they can do it, but it's possible the post limit is part of the forum program so they may not have control of it either. You're welcome to try, though! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 08:56, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Re:Thank you and Sorry Hi Hana, You have nothing to apologise for, dear. I just hope you're ok. And actually it was HiccstridFan who deleted it, as it was 6am where I am and I was just waking up. Looks like I got around to checking in about an hour after the event. You said you know who this person is. Do you think they'll be back to cause more trouble? I'll see if we can get them blocked. --��Dublyn~ (talk) 14:18, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Transcript? Yes, the transcripts should have actions put in (), but most of them don't. As for why it says that in the template, it is because that how it was built. I did most of the transcripts (especially the Rtte ones) and I didn't put the actions as I was hurrying to do all of them as quickly as I could back then. Sandbusted is not one of the transcripts I did; HiccstridFan92 did it if I remember correctly. You can go ahead and add them if you like. ''Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk)'' 13:47, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sandbusted Transcript Edits? It is very good. Just don't put the information in '''bold format. That is only for characters' names. You can have it in italics or you can leave it in normal format. Either way is good. Except for this, your edits are really good. Keep up the good work! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:39, July 10, 2018 (UTC) As Tauriel said, it looks fine! I just linked a few more pages in it. Lady Brasa (talk) 23:01, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Re:‎Sandbusted Transcript Edits?: I took a glance at what you added to Sandbusted (transcript) earlier, but I will look closer at what you added tomorrow, as it on the late side here so I have no time to do so today. But thanks for adding the spoken parts of the transcript. I wrote the transcript, and for the most part didn't include those parts, because I was just trying to get everything that was said into the transcript which I felt was more important, and it saved me some time not to include the non-spoken stuff at the time. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 03:33, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I took a look at the stuff you added to the transcript, and it all looked good. You have done a good job so far with what you added to the transcript. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 18:30, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: No Relationship Article? Yes, it appears that there is no article for their relationship. If you want, you can go ahead and create one. I don't know why there isn't one yet. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 10:51, July 13, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome! And don't worry, you'll get used to it. �� Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 11:01, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Better keep it in one page. It would be confusing to have separate ones. Also, I created this to help you out. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 11:21, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Editing Hi Hana! I've noticed you've been doing some good editing the last few days! I'm wondering though, have you noticed that a number of staff members have also undone a lot of your edits? Just thought I'd drop you a note before one of the other staff members do, that though your edits aren't necessarily "bad", sometimes they're kind of pointless, and it looks like you're only doing it for the badges. That's frowned upon on the wiki, and can get on the staff's nerves. So, just a bit of advice, be careful that your edits are actually constructive. Be careful even adding carriage-returns or spaces, or deleting carriage-returns and spaces because even something that minor might be going against the Manual of Style; the rules on article layout. Also, categories can be tricky, and should fit the entire article, not just a portion of it. And we have so many already that unless it's super obvious one should be created, best not to create any new ones without asking one of the admins or our content mod Ladybrasa first. I might be able to answer some questions too, but I don't edit as often as I use to and don't always understand some of the more complex rules myself. Just wanted to inform you of these. I don't want to see you get scolded. �� Thanks, Hana! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 02:43, July 14, 2018 (UTC) I hope my last message didn't sound like I wanted you to stop editing. No no, most of your edits lately have been good, and the other staff haven't felt a need to undo them! I saw you created a new article the other day, that was awesome, too! It's just a higher concentration than average of your edits have also been undone. Just try to be a little more mindful and make sure edits are constructive. And it's ok, it's all a learning process. I went through it too. �� Have you read through the Manual of Style and the Article Standards? They can give you some great input on the expectations of editing and may help. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 05:17, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Dublyn... Help??? It's ok Hana! Shhhhh... calm down. �� You only forgot one section where Fangalpr's name was typed, but the link led to 'your' profile and talk page. I fixed it. Here you go, copy and paste this into the "wiki text" section where you customize your sig-> ThisIsRiderHana (talk) This is what it should look like-> ThisIsRiderHana (talk) You can add an emoji or small image (that's been uploaded to the wiki) right before the code starts or right after it ends. And you see where it says your name between the italic tags ( and ), you can change it to just say Hana if you want, or whatever you want to be called. �� As for links, you mean like this? It's really easy, actually, just paste the URL you want to link between single brackets and at the end of the web address, insert a space and then you can type the title of the link. Like this-> this To link within our wiki, type double brackets and start typing the name of the page you want to link. The wiki should give you a list of suggestions a few letters in so you can click on the correct one and it finishes the link for you. So to link to Astrid Hofferson, type Astrid Hofferson. And then, if you want to add custom text to that link like Astrid, insert a vertical line (this thing-> | ) After the original text, and before the custom text and the last set of brackets. So you'd type this-> Astrid. Hope that was all clear. Feel free to drop me another note if you have more questions. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 02:52, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Good! Though, a small note: your user name and profile are officially "ThisIsRiderHana", not "Hana". Right now it links to a non-existent user and talk page because we have no one here whose user name is simply "Hana". Only the text between the italics tags should be changed to "Hana". The others should remain "User:ThisIsRiderHana". �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 04:13, July 15, 2018 (UTC) There you go! Now it works! And it looks quite lovely, Hana. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 04:44, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Also, Happy Birthday, Hana!! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 04:48, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday, Hana! Looking forward to seeing you around! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:14, July 15, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY Birthday WOOOO LETS PARTY I BRING DA WINE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO --Dragonnewt (talk) 06:02, July 15, 2018 (UTC) YA BUT WHO CARES WOOOOOOOOOOOO PAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY --Dragonnewt (talk) 06:17, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ONLY IF ITS COKE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!--Dragonnewt (talk) 06:23, July 15, 2018 (UTC) YA MOUNTAIN DEWWWW!!!!!! --Dragonnewt (talk) 06:30, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday , ThisIsRiderHana ! May you be blessed and be treated like a queen The Electrifying Warrior (talk) 07:31, July 15, 2018 (UTC) happy bday!! Hope you have a great day!! lots of love Toothlessfangirl11 Happy birthday!How To Train Your Deathsong 08:44, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Hana! And Red, I guess. Keep wikiing on and hope you enjoy your last days before school starts! From Nik and AWESOME512345 (talk) 11:18, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Signature Quick question, how did you change your signature? AWESOME512345 (talk) 11:29, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Unfamiliar Info I am not familiar with that information either, but that doesn't mean it might not be true. If you don't remember it from Gift of the Night Fury, then perhaps it is something from Dragons: Riders of Berk or Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Dublyn seems to have a much better recollection of those series, so you might want to ask her. Lady Brasa (talk) 13:35, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Looks like it was mentioned in "Quake, Rattle and Roll"; if you read through the transcript there's a bit about them spending Snoggletog together. Lady Brasa (talk) 15:16, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: The Berkery? Well, the name "The Berkery" is pretty confusing. The location seen in Gift of the Night Fury is Rookery, which is sometimes referred to as "The Berkery". However, there is another location in the game Dragons: Rise of Berk that is called The Berkery, which is completely different from the island seen in GotNF. To avoid confusion, it would be best to refere to the island seen in GotNF as Rookery. I already corrected it on that page. P.S. I have to say that I love your new signature! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 13:38, July 15, 2018 (UTC) No problem! Also, I noticed that you asked Ladybrasa about that information on Fishlegs and Hiccup's Relationship. It was mentioned in the episode Quake, Rattle and Roll from the first season of Race to the Edge. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 13:57, July 15, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANA!!!!!! (also nice signature) Nuttetuff (talk) 17:48, July 15, 2018 (UTC)Nuttetuff Ok so i realized i was late but thats cuz ur a day ahead of me SO IM SORRY! But happy birthday and eat lots of cake or whatever u eat to celebrate ur bday!!!!! Happy birthday!-- Re: Meathead Islands Format You can send me as many messages as you want, it's not a problem for me. After all, I'm an admin and I'm here to help other users. I checked the Meathead Islands article and the format seems pretty good. Also, you can check Article Standards Examples for how certain pages should look like. Also, you should read the Manual of Style if you haven't done so, as it tells you what to do and what not to do when you're editing the wiki. You can find a link to them (and several other helpful pages) in your welcome message (the very first message on your talk page). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:35, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ➣ ⟪Hana⟫ (talk) 02:13, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ➣ Hana ⟪talk⟫ 11:10, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ➣ Hana ⟪talk⟫ 02:47, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Android Hi Hana, Ooh, love the new new sig! �� Anyhoo, yeah, I'm having the same problem. I'm not sure if it's mobile devices in general or just Android, though I have an Android device, too. It might just be that no one else has mentioned it. You have to turn your device sideways and view in landscape position for the search, profile, and notification icons to appear. They disappear again as soon as you view back in portrait position. It started happening when the new Fandom design took hold. I hope the web designers on the Fandom staff fix it soon, because I agree it's annoying. �� --�� ~ ( ) 03:21, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: New Recruit I totally agree. We need another writer. I'm trying to add sections, but with both Cora and another writer, it can help keep the production of the story flowing. The user can play a completely new character, somehow connected to the plot (by a relationship with a pre-existing character), a completely new stranger, or can write as Trista or even Arkin. But we'd need to go scouting for recruits. There are a few writers on this wiki, who are pretty good, like Jarvis and Itslottie01 (who posted one discussion about one of her fanfics, which was actually pretty good). But we'd also need to choose active members, who are semi-committed to actually writing sections now and then. I'd say Nuttetuff, Nelle, and Jarvis are all active. Nuttetuff seems to have some time on her hands (or it's an allusion like me), and so does Jarvis because he's been jumping around from multiple fanfics he's written, except Jarvis doesn't like sticking to one plot, I guess. So, should we send out a discussion post, pitching the story, asking for a recruit to support the next generation? We can attempt to sell our story, and see how the audience views it, I dunno. And if Dublyn argues that it's off-topic, we can just say it's an HTTYD Wiki owned and run fanfic story; by the users, for the users (and others). �� AWESOME512345 ��(talk) 14:33, August 10, 2018 (UTC) WE MISS YOU! Hey hana! Hope all is well for you being ur whole pagwe is deleted. WE all really miss you and hope ur ok. I get it if ur busy or just not able to come but just know we shall be awaitng u in chat forums when u cime! Hope all is well! Nuttetuff (talk) 18:42, October 13, 2018 (UTC)Nuttetuff uh... should we do something about annabreley. that sounds wrong and creepy�� what i mean is that, im totaly ok with her, him, them joining all our chats, my only concern is that what if there comes a time where we have to make a decition... by ourselves... this all sounds wrong. many hesitations into writing this. i guess its the same un ease that was talked about earlier about letting someone new in. im sure it will be fine. I'm just saying this because now they will always know our outside plans on the story. though I guess that's neccisary if they're joining.... wow I'm making no sense. i was gonna ask awsome as well, but I don't know if he's around at the moment. eh. sorry for rambling. I'm even confusing myself�� --Dadwagonnamedtoothless (talk) 00:35, November 13, 2018 (UTC)dadwagon got it ^v^ oh trust me im always open to making new friends! i guess it was just sudden. and at a ruff time, online and out. but your right. i just lost sight of things. and trust me, after newt asured me that anyone can come on at any moment, i was aware that its open to everyone. it just tied back to the earlier discussion. its gonna get weird to adjust to a new person, but im sure it will be fine. and maybe he/she will become as good friends as u guys! im just full of confusion ond selfcontious worry. thx for reminding me the bright side ;) im glad to have friends like u on here. and hopefully, we will all make a new one. hope this is a good thing for the story. Dadwagonnamedtoothless (talk) 20:35, November 16, 2018 (UTC)dadwagon<3 Yeah + Idea I'm from the great West Coast. Wait, what? No, I'm from Texa in America. Also, I will be getting heaps of free time from Wednesday (school's finishing) so I've had this idea for a while now. So you know how Newt made his wiki called the Newt's Detective Wiki? I had this idea that we should make a wiki for our universe of stories, including Descendents (us) and Guardians (the newbies). We can put our sections up there similar to A&P's fanfic wiki 'Two Worlds Collide'. We could also have pages for characters, dragons, locations, and of course benefactors like the DWAT Team and President Dublyn. As we don't have a real intention to sell our story or anything making it into a wiki would cool and fun to do? What do you think? - From YouKnowWho(#NotCopyrighted) Hi Hanna My name is DeathSong (You probably already know this) I was wondering if you could draw my character. If you say no that's ok I just wanted to see what she looked like on paper. I mean I can draw dragons but not people I mean they kinda turn into a marshmallow and that's not a good character. Its ok if you don't I just was wondering I you want to draw her here is the characteristics. Slim with strong arms and black medium long hair, with startling crystal blue eyes where’s armor that has a hidden flight suit I hope you can, DeathSongLover (talk) 00:52, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Wrong person�� Hey Hana, I think you left a wrong message on my talk page meant for Httyd deathsong or something? ���� I don’t think it was meant for me. lol have a great day!�� HictoothForever (talk) 02:53, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Hello ThisIsRiderHana, Do you do requests? If so, can you draw my character. I want to know how she'll look as a drawing. I can draw dragons, but people is a strong no. I just can’t draw them. Anywho, I want you to draw her armor. You can make the girl look like whatever, but she has dark hair. Also, I’m sure you’re aware the main characters of HTTYD wear fireproof flight suits in the new movie. Can you draw my character wearing that suit, but based on a Skrill dragon as that’s her rideable dragon. --SkrillL0v3r (talk) 20:24, January 15, 2019 (UTC)SkrillL0v3r